


Kill Switch

by electrickoolaid



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrickoolaid/pseuds/electrickoolaid
Summary: After being targeted for a reason unknown to you, the top criminals all seem to want something from you. Finding your self wrapped up in something dark and twisted, can the dark knight and his proteges help you untangle from this sinister mess? Or are you just as evil as they all fear?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Kill Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I found this write up I did a bit ago. Heh I don't know why 13 y/o me was like-yes i live to write dark things. I thought it would tie into the DC universe well... so here we are. I don't know where we are gunna take it but I know I would love to sprinkle in some Jason Todd. Side note this is my first go at a reader fic-perspective is unusual, im sorry if I mess it up or the flow is weird.

The sign said not to flip the switch, but you did. You've made worse mistakes. Or so you had thought.

A month earlier, you were at school. Gotham Academy, in second period English with Professor Pio. The school went into a lock-down. Blinds fall, the lights turned off, the door locked. The class went unusually silent, unlike the drills, no whispering, giggling, or swearing. Across the hall a door was broken down. You could hear gunshots and the screams of the once proud, snotty rich kids. Death does not discriminate. Still your class kept silent, the only noise was faint panting. You look over at the tears streaming down the faces around you. Then heavy footsteps recede deeper into the school. More noise, more screams, more fear. After 10 minutes that seemed to stretch into hours, the crackling intercom came alive. The low modified voice called with money demands and one name. Yours.

"Y/n, I know you are here, that you are listening. Come in down to the headmaster's office or I will kill more of your schoolmates."

This time no one "ooohed" or "ahhhed" and teasingly told you that you were in trouble. Now, the eyes of 32 classmates and one teacher tore into you as you slowly rise and make your way to the door. Some how not surprisingly, your teacher did not make a move to stop you from leaving. She slowly unlocked the door and shoved you through the tight gap of the doorway that was barely opened. You stumbled into the hall and made out the faint thud of the deadbolt sealing the door closed, not to be unlocked again. Swinging your head around, you took in the familiar floors and walls that looked foreign in the dark. Not much was disturbed aside from the splintered door just five feet away. Whatever was inside that classroom was something you did not want to see. Yet it called you, come see true destruction it said. One, two, three trembling steps closer. The pitch black room did not reveal what was inside just yet. The potent, metallic smell of blood soon overpowered all your senses. Standing in the door way, you could just make out the mounds of-of something. Bodies. 

You ran away, down the hall. The scent of death slowly fading away. You made your way down the grand staircase, running your hand over the expensive wood railing. You don't recall the memories of sliding down it last year with your friends, you don't recall the shock when you first saw this staircase last year, you don't recall the kisses you stole in between classes standing at the first landing. Your mind is racing but it can't form a single complete thought. At the bottom of the stairs you turn towards the front office. The glass windows that once posted friendly messages to the students, shattered. You brace your arms around yourself and swing open the door of the front office.

The desk that the receptionist once sat at is over turned. Side stepping that, you suddenly find yourself looking at the door of headmaster Hammer's office. The door handle is covered in blood. The window looking into the room is obscured with what is likely blood as well. You gag and retch at the smell. Shakily you turn the handle, you feel the blood now covering your hand is slightly warm. After fully turning the handle you pause. Are you that ready to see, know, experience what lies beyond? You can't move.

"Open the door." A voice calls from inside.

You release the handle and stumble backwards. You trip over something and fall back onto your hands, shattered glass on the floor digs into your palms.

"Oh I know your there...I saw the handle." Someone calls from inside, amusement clearly evident in their voice.

Whimpering on the floor, the first tear starts to drip past your eyelashes. Quickly wiping it away, like hell you'd go down crying. You were stronger than that. Standing on trembling feet, wiping the blood on your clothes, you approach the door once again. This time pulling the handle down forcefully and swing the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, I would love any comments and feedback!
> 
> XO anjia


End file.
